fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paxton Fettel
Paxton Fettel (Voiced by Peter Lurie) was the main antagonist of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and played a key role in both the'' Monolith Timeline , and the Vivendi Timeline and appears in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. He returns in F.E.A.R. 3, this time as a protagonist rather than an antagonist, and as a playable character working alongside Point Man. __TOC__ Both Timelines Dark Horse Comic Book Paxton Fettel is a cannibal and is seen throughout F.E.A.R. devouring the remains of his victims, he indulges in the primal act not to sustain himself nutritionally, but to apparently absorb people's memories by consuming their flesh, as touched on in the Dark Horse Comics publication that accompanied the DVD edition. F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paxton Fettel is the main antagonist of F.E.A.R. and a product of Armacham Technology Corporation's secretive Origin project. He commands an entire battalion of highly-trained, heavily-armed "Replica" (clone) supersoldiers as well as other Replica Forces that take orders directly from him telepathically. However, they are able to act fairly independently within the confines of Fettel's mind control, relying on military jargon to communicate amongst themselves. This system was developed by Armacham Technology Corporation in a U.S. Department of Defense-sponsored project known as "Perseus". Fettel is first seen kneeling in a cell at the Perseus Compound, before being released by the mysterious Alma Wade. Early in F.E.A.R., it is learned that Alma fused minds with Fettel, known as a Synchronicity Event, showing him the "pains" that Armacham Technology Corporation caused her and who was directly responsible for them. He keeps muttering that "they" deserve to die, "they" later being revealed to be everyone directly involved in Project Origin. He often appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man for brief moments of time before dissolving into ash. It is revealed near the end that Alma is his mother, as well as Point Man being his brother. It is also revealed that leading his battalion of Replica Forces into rebellion during F.E.A.R. was an effort to locate the facility where Alma's body was being stored, free her and get revenge on Armacham Technology Corporation. He is killed by Point Man at point-blank near the end of F.E.A.R. in the Origin Facility, shutting down the Replica forces in the process. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Fettel reappears in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point after Alma revives him and reactivates his Replica Forces. He tells Point Man, "I know, it doesn't make sense. Not much does anymore...You killed me. I didn't like that." He reappears throughout Extraction Point, usually with a squadron of Replica soldiers. At the end of Extraction Point, Fettel destroys the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that attempts to rescue Point Man at Auburn Hospital's roof and claims that Point Man has only delayed their doom. He then reiterates his claim from F.E.A.R. that a war is coming. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Paxton Fettel appears after the explosion of the Origin Facility, communicating with the Sergeant on several occasions, as well as making threatening remarks to the Nightcrawlers. After the credits roll, a Nightcrawler Elite is seen approaching the Senator, bringing him a sample of Fettel's DNA. Monolith Timeline Armacham Field Guide *Age 6 : Fettel's Paragon scores, while not as strong as Alma Wade's, outstrip all other Paragon subjects. *Age 10 : Initial synchronicity event with Alma Wade. Alma was able to transmit commands to Fettel through a merging of consciousness. As a result of synchronicity, Fettel turns violent. Seven Origin staffers are killed by Fettel due to his enhanced strength and mental acumen. *Age 14 : Fettel is permanently assigned to Project Perseus. *Age 22 : First Replica Forces comes online. *Age 24 : Successful "link" is made between Fettel and Replica Forces. Training exercises conclude without incident. Project Perseus advances to the next stage. Replica production is increased. *Age 30 : Second synchronicity event with Alma Wade. Fettel suffers complete psychic break and turns homicidal. He leads a Replica battalion in revolt. Point Man terminates Fettel outside the The Vault in the Origin Facility after wiping out half of Fettel's forces. When he was young Fettel enjoyed learning military tactics and weapons. After the first Synchronicity Event, he started having nightmares where he reported that he saw himself eating people to learn their secrets. These nightmares persisted throughout the rest of his life. However this all ended when Alma Wade linked with him for the second time. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Paxton Fettel does not appear in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, as he was killed by the Point Man in F.E.A.R. A painting of that event can be seen in a classroom in Wade Elementary School. He is also mentioned on intel of Michael Becket's psychic abilities, saying he could surpass Fettel's. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn In the F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn trailer and demo Paxton Fettel is seen kneeling in his room in the Perseus Compound. Whether the Perseus Compound seen is physical or a hallucination is unknown. Fettel refers to the war he mentioned in F.E.A.R. as beginning and that all he has now are dreams of her. Fettel also refers to a Replica Soldier, Foxtrot 813 as being the key to his rebirth. He plays a protagonist role rather than an antagonistic one as he realizes that Alma did not care about him and used him to set her free. Foxtrot 813 goes into a hallucination after trying to fix a radio. 813 then gains the ability of slow-mo. Fettel persuades 813 to "set me free" in order to stop Alma. After he goes rogue, 813 goes to ground zero to release Fettel from his cell. 813 reveals his face, which is almost identical to Fettel's. Fettel then dissolves and takes over the mind of 813 and declares, "I am . . . reborn" and starts his mission to find his brother, in order to witness the birth of the 'new member of the family' and become a godlike entity. F.E.A.R. 3 In F.E.A.R. 3 Paxton Fettel returns, this time as a playable character. Fettel works somewhat alongside his older brother, Point Man, wanting to "come together and witness the birth of a new member of the family", which Point Man tries to stop. Thanks to this, the final moments are a battle between Point Man and Fettel. Fettel's abilities include the ability to hit enemies with a psychic blast attack, and to possess enemies for a period of time. (Paxton has a similar "possession" meter, like Point Man's "slow-mo" meter) He can keep his meter up by gathering the souls of dead enemies. The possession basically allows him to have two lives with different abilities. If Fettel is 'killed' while possessing a body the body will be destroyed and he will lose all of his possession meter but still have full health. Fettel also has a melee and levitate attack. He can instantly kill enemies (except Phase Commandos) by either using melee from behind or by using melee while levitating them and being in close proximity. This is very useful for scavengers who are too fast and too durable to be adequately dealt with using 'Fettel blasts.' Ironically, Fettel bears several similarities to Harlan Wade who he hates and fears. He is an elitist, seeing little value in the lives of those who aren't enhanced like his family. He shows no remorse for any of his crimes and killings and blames Harlan for making him a monster. Both Fettel and Harlan want to bring together the family to be 'Gods among men' but unfortunately for Harlan, Fettel doesn't see him as part of the family. The only person that Fettel seems to care about, at all, is his brother Point Man, who he saves several times through the game and regrets possessing in his ending. Trivia *In the FEAR 3 cutscenes no one but the Point Man ever acknowledges Fettel's presence despite his running commentary, and despite forces attacking him in game mode. *Fettel was originally one of two main villains, the other being Conrad Krieg. Conrad was removed from the game, and Fettel was given his jacket. *Fettel can possess Phase Casters or Commanders, but is unable to use their phase powers, as there is a defense protocol designed to ward off the full effect of possession. Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Armacham Projects Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Characters Category:Wade Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Supernatural